


Waiting

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you really love someone, you have to let them go. [12/29/06/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

## Waiting

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Did you need them back? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

I know you're gone. 

I watched you leave. At the time I believed it was for the best. I always thought it was me. I would hold you down, hold you back. I realized that when you stayed in Smallville as long as you did. 

The last time you kissed me, it was also the first time we kissed. It was clear that you couldn't put up with my maybes and all of the what ifs. I've kept all the emails and letters you sent me, along with newspaper clippings and magazine articles about you. I could picture your face as Lex Corp grew bigger and greater. And when you headed for Washington, I wasn't surprised. 

Every note took you further away from me, but I didn't really mind because you were so happy. So excited. 

I know how much the success of Lex Corp means to you, and especially the validation. You wouldn't have been able to follow your dream this way if I was there. 

I want the best for you, and that had to be alone. I wish there had been a place in between, but there wasn't. 

Someday, every road will have had its say. Every path will be marked and paved and it will be my turn to have you. Then I'll be bringing you home to stay. 

I can wait. 

* * *

JOSH GROBAN, "Home To Stay" 

I know you're gone   
I watched you leave   
I always thought   
That it was me   
You made it clear   
With that last kiss   
You couldn't live a life   
With maybe's and whatif's 

When every boat   
Has sailed away   
And every path   
Is marked and paved   
When every road   
Has had its say   
Then I'll be bringing you back   
Home to stay 

I have the cards you sent to me   
You wrote of trains and Paris galleries This spring you'll draw   
Canals, and frescoed walls   
Look how far your dreaming's gone 

When every town looks just the same   
When every choice gets hard to make   
When every map is put away   
Then I'll be bringing you back   
Home to stay 

And now I know why you had to go alone Isn't there a place between 

When every boat   
Has sailed away   
And every path   
Is marked and paved 

When every road   
Has had its say   
Then I'll be bringing you back   
Home to stay 

Reach out to me   
Call out my name   
And I would bring you back again today 


End file.
